Big sister Rosalie
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: Rosalie's baby brother or sister is coming and Raven and Robin are expecting a new baby on the way.


It was a nice day at the Titans tower when Rosalie, Vanessa, Peppermint and Terra's twin girls Kiara and Nala were playing in the living room of the Titans tower.

"Tag you're it Vanessa!" Kiara shouted.

"Hey!" Vanessa said as she was chasing everyone in the tower til Raven and Robin came into the living room with Terra and Beast boy.

"Time for a nap Kiara and Nala." Terra said.

"Come on mom and dad, we want to play some more."

"Rosalie, we've got news to tell you."

"Can Vanessa and Peppermint hear too?" Rosalie asked.

"Sure they can, they're your friends."

"What is it Raven?"

"Well, me and Robin are going to have another baby."

"You are?"

"What does that mean?"

"Yeah mommy, where is the baby? and what does it mean that you're having another baby? and what makes me when the new baby gets here?" Rosalie asked as Robin picked his daughter up.

"That baby is in my tummy Rosalie." Raven said as Rosalie saw her mother's huge stomach.

"I see, when is the baby going to come?"

"It will come in December, right before Christmas." Robin replied.

"Wow, a early Christmas Present."

"Yes that's right Rosalie."

"Wow, this is my best present ever." Rosalie said.

"So Raven, how far you have to go til the baby's due?" Vanessa asked.

"It's June, so in 6 more months."

"Wow, Rosalie's new little brother or sister is coming."

"Did you wanted to find out Ms Grayson?" Peppermint asked.

"I'm going to be surprise."

"Oooh, mommy was like the same thing while she was having me." Rosalie said.

"I know, it'll be fun."

"It will be, daddy had got mommy pregnant."

"That's right Rosalie." Raven said.

A few months later Raven was 7 months pregnant and Rosalie was wondering about how did Robin and Raven got together and become Teen Titans and how it all happened before she came along.

Rosalie is 3 years old wearing a pink cloak she was a playful young Teen Titan, she was excited and cheerful.

Until when she came to the living room, she saw her dad; Robin was in the living room of Titans tower on the couch.

"Hey daddy; where's mommy, Beast Boy, Terra, Starfire and Cyborg?"

"Beast Boy and Terra have gone to take Kiara and Nala for shots to keep them from sickness, Starfire's gone to visit her sister, Cyborg's at work and mommy's sleeping in her room."

"That's why this place was quite for a hour and a half."

"Yeah."

"Daddy are you ok?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm ok Rosalie, I'm just a bit stressed."

"So, what's stressing you out?"

"It's just. Saving lives are getting out of hand for me."

"What did all this?"

"Before you were born, it was crazy with the city being all not safe and my wife's pregnancy's going all over me."

"Mommy's not stress like this."

"She can be very stressful at times, so when mommy is stress. Let daddy handle her."

"Did she hurt someone with stress like that?" Rosalie asked as she was on Robin's head.

"She did, almost killed someone." Robin replied as Rosalie landed on Robin's hands.

"You're funny daddy."

"This is no joke Rosalie."

"How did mommy almost killed someone?"

"Well; one day me and mommy went on our first date, as boy made mommy angry. So she almost killed this boy, she was coking this boy."

Rosalie then gasped in fear as she hid under Robin's cape.

"I stopped mommy from killing him, and she did. Mommy's powers get so strong from stress, that she lets it go without control."

"You're scaring me daddy."

"It's ok Rosalie, daddy didn't mean to scare you." Robin said.

"So daddy, was blue mommy's favorite color?"

"Yes it was back when I first met her, and it is still her favorite."

"Daddy, did mommy saved you before?"

"Yes she did. When I was almost killed by Jigsaw, your mother saved me."

"Wow, now daddy how did you and mommy met Jigsaw?" Rosalie asked.

"Well; me and mommy were fighting Mumbo, then he trapped us in his game with Jigsaw. He was a bad guy along with the Pig Masks."

"Are they alive?"

"No, mommy and I got rid of them."

"You did? wow if I was there, I would use my powers and say." Rosalie said as she got a spork as she was thinking it was a sword "Jigsaw you and your guys just back off, and leave my mommy and daddy alone!"

"You were not there when it happened."

"Why not daddy?"

"Because, that was before I married mommy and before you were born."

"Oh, I wish I could have fight him with you and mommy."

"He's a bad villain, he puts people in traps and kill them."

"Oh dear, glad you and mommy were not killed."

"Thank god for that."

"How did you and mommy got married? and how come I wasn't there?"

"Because you wasn't born yet, Rose. We got married before you were born." Robin said.

"What did mommy do when she couldn't fight bad guys, while mommy was pregnant with me?"

"Mommy couldn't fight bad guys because she didn't want to hurt or kill you."

"Daddy, how did you and mommy met each other before you two became Teen Titans?"

"When I join the Teen Titans Raven was beautiful as Jewel, when I first met her she was beautiful and I used to be in love with Starfire and date her. "

"Then how come your with Raven daddy?" Rosalie asked as she was upside down while in the air.

"Because, one day Starfire and I broke up so when I went with Raven. We started dating at that time, and fell in love and never broke up."

"Wow, and then why did you and mommy got married?"

"Because I propose it to her and I wanted Raven to be married to me."

"Then what happened when you and mommy found out that mommy pregnant with me?"

"When Raven was pregnant with you she even got morning sickness."

"How did she tell you daddy?"

"By telling me the good news that mommy was pregnant with you, I was never mad at mommy in times like this."

"Wow, so mommy was getting bigger?"

"Yes she was while pregnant with you she did." Robin replied.

"How did you and mommy know that I was going to be a girl?" Rosalie asked.

"Because I've always wanted a baby girl. I love girls, even baby girls when they are born."

"Why do you want a girl daddy?" Rosalie asked "Did mommy wanted a boy?"

"Because I loves baby girls but mommy wanted a boy, I've always wanted one."

"So did you talked to me when I was inside of you? like you talked to me, read to me and sing to me." Rosalie asked.

"Yes Rose, I talk to you while you inside of mommy's tummy."

"You were excited to be a dad?"

"Yes I was, because I've wanted children with Raven." Robin said.

"Can you tell me about how I was born?" Rosalie asked.

Robin kissed his daughter's forehead "When you was born in the Titans Tower, we are going to get you to the hospital but we didn't because her mommy was meditating."

"Mommy meditate before I was born? why does she meditate allot?"

"Because, she's different than me. So she's like her father, but the way I see it she's like her mother."

"She was like her father and mother?"

"Yes, and she's still like your grandmother today."

"When mommy was having me, were you there for mommy?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes I was there for your mommy."

"Why?"

"Because when she was having you, she was in pain so I stayed with her and didn't leave her sight." Robin said.

"Did you and mommy felt me moving in her tummy?"

"Yes we did felt you moving inside her tummy."

"I know how much you love mommy." Rosalie said as she hugged her father "I love her too."

"Awww, Rosalie you love your mom and dad."

"I do love you and mommy."

"Daddy, what happens during labor?"

"Your mother has pregnancy pains because she gets like that when she's pregnant."

"Do all women have those pains?"

"Yes, but only if they are pregnant." Robin said.

"Has my mommy been like this before?"

"Yes she has but her pregnancy is acting up"

"Mommy has been through this while pregnant with me?" Rosalie asked as Robin brought her daughter closer to him.

"Yes her contractions were bothering her, while she was pregnant with you."

"Who did I looked like when I was born? you or mommy?"

"You looked like your mother, and you still are like her now."

"Did I came out from mommy?"

"Yes you did and mommy was crying."

"Why was mommy crying?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes you were crying when you came out and mommy was crying in pain, but she relaxed that you were ok."

"Was I big coming out of mommy?"

"Yes you were tiny when you came out."

"I must have been very small."

"You were, mommy and I really fell more in love when you were alive and born."

"Did you and mommy sing the song, "Can You Feel The Love Tonight?" and why did you and mommy singed that song before I was born?"

"Well I can say is Rosalie that we can sing you a song about you are beautiful."

"Why did you and mommy singed Can You Feel The Love Tonight?"

"Because we did and it was romantic." Robin replied to his beautiful pink cloaked daughter.

"Is that when I found a boyfriend when I get older like you are mommy?"

"Yes you will get a boyfriend someday."

"Daddy, why did you fall in love with mommy?"

"She had made me feel like a handsome man. I am fell in love with her because she is a beautiful women."

"And a strong one too daddy, she has powers like me." Rosalie added as she flew near the window as she and Robin looked from the window.

"So that's how you feel in love with mommy. Then why does mommy fell in love with you?"

"Because she made me like a handsome man."

"So daddy, how old were you and you met mommy?"

"For like 15."

"Wow, that's a long time." Rosalie said "How old were you and mommy when you married her?"

"I was 18 and she was 17 and we got married."

"How old were you and mommy was pregnant with me?"

"She was about 17 when she got pregnant with you."

"It's been three years since mommy had me." Rosalie said.

"Yes it has been three years since she had you."

"Did you kiss mommy while pregnant with me?"

"Yes I did kissed her while pregnant with you, and I kissed you in her tummy."

"Did you have a picture of you and mommy while pregnant with me?"

"Yes we did picture us while she's pregnant with you."

"Can you show it to me?" Rosalie asked.

"I'll show it to you on my phone." Robin said pulling out his phone from his pocket and found a picture of him with Raven "This is me and mommy before you came."

"Why wasn't I in that picture?"

"No you were inside of mother's tummy."

"Who took that picture of you and mommy?"

"Victor took us a picture."

"Who's Victor daddy?"

"Victor Stone our friend."

"I've never seen him, maybe I'll meet him one day." Rosalie said.

"Maybe you will see him one day sweetheart."

"Daddy, why did aunt Terra got a c section when she was pregnant?"

"Because, her children needed to be saved. But Beast boy was with her."

"Do you and mommy have a picture of a ultrasound, while mommy was pregnant with me?"

"Yes she has the ultrasound picture of a baby and it is you."

"Can you show it to me?"

"Sure, I don't wanna wake up mommy because she is sleeping. I have it on my phone, so I can show it to you from here."

"Here it is, is the baby me?"

"Yes, that's you while mommy was pregnant with you." Robin said.

"Was mommy beautiful when you first fell in love with her?"

"Yes she is beautiful women."

"Mommy is like Nala from Lion King, but sings like Jewel from Rio."

"Jewel is beautiful and Nala is beautiful."

"Why was mommy called Raven and not her real name?"

''Mother called Rachel sometimes but Raven sometimes."

"How did you met mommy before you and she became Teen Titans?"

"I met her ever since I was teen." Robin said.

"How old were you when you first met her?" Rosalie asked.

"I was like about 15 when I was first saw her."

"Then you and mommy got married?"

"Yes we sure have our wedding is beautiful."

"Then mommy got pregnant with me."

"Yes she did."

"How did mommy tell you that she was having me?" Rosalie asked.

"By in morning sickness and she carried you in her stomach."

"Did you fall in love with me, while mommy was pregnant."

"Yes I did fall in love with you while she is pregnant."

"What did you do while mommy was pregnant and what did made you fall in love with me?"

"Yes she does fall in love with you."

"What made you and mommy fall in love with me?"

"By loving each other." Robin said as he hugged his daughter.

"Then when mommy got pregnant, you would talk to me, sing to me and kissed me."

"Yeah by kissing you in the stomach."

"How long have you and mommy have been together?"

"For like 4 years."

"Wow, that's a long time you and mommy have been together." Rosalie said.

"Yes it has been a long time, and we're still together today."

"So daddy, why did you want to sing a love song for mommy?"

"Because, I've always wanted to write a song for mommy because she is beautiful."

"So that's why you and mommy singed Can you feel the love tonight?"

"Yes, that's why honey. You'll be in love with a boy one day."

"When?"

"When you are a little older."

"How long would that take?"

"A long time, but you'll get to me and mommy's stage of meeting a boy." Robin said as Raven came in the living room tired and just woke up.

"What's all the talking I heard?"

"Oh me and Rosalie were just talking about how I met you, and how we met Jigsaw and how we got married."

"Well, my back hurts."

"Why does it hurt?"

"Baby is pressing on my back, but it's not that bad." Raven said as she and Robin kissed each other, then Rosalie came to mommy and kissed her.

"I remember so much when you were born, you have mostly what mommy has."

"Her eyes, her hair, her skin color, her powers and her diamond on her forehead." Robin added.

"Because I am all mommy."

"You are Rose, you will always will be mommy's little angel."

"Did grandma called you that?"

"My mother did when I was a baby, she hasn't called me that in a long time."

"Daddy, why is your hand on mommy?"

"Your little brother or sister might be moving."

"Oh, it kicked. I think it likes you Robin."

"You're right, it likes my touch of my hand."

"Did you mommy felt me moving while you were pregnant with me?" Rosalie asked as she got closer to her mother.

"Yes I did, I've fell in love with you when I found out I was pregnant with you."

"It moved again." Robin said as he kissed Raven's tummy as Rosalie giggled.

"Can I feel my little brother or sister move?"

"Sure Rose, it's moving allot." Rosalie rested her hand on Raven's stomach and soon she felt kicking.

"I feel it moving, I wonder if I can hear her heart beating."

"You might, try it."

Rosalie had her ear on her mother's stomach and heard her little brother or sister's heart beating.

"I hear it's heart mommy, did daddy heard my heart beating when I was in your tummy?"

"Yes he did Rosalie, he did heard your heart beat."

"Mom, where do I come from?"

"After me and daddy got married we went on our honeymoon."

"What's a honeymoon mommy?"

"A honeymoon is a week vacation you go after you get married."

"Where did you go on your honeymoon?"

"Here's some photos of our honeymoon." Robin said as he showed Rosalie the honeymoon pictures on his photo album.

"That's me and daddy when we went to Great Wolf Loge for 7 days."

"Did you had fun?"

"We did, mommy's been there when she was little." Robin said.

"This is me and daddy when we were at the water park indoors, there's one outdoors. This is me dressed when daddy took me out to diner, there's me and daddy when we danced one night."

"Who took those?"

"Robin's friend named Sarah did, she was a friend from Robin's high school."

"Wow, how come I wasn't there with you?"

"You weren't born yet Rose, this all happened before you were born."

"Then what happened after the honeymoon?"

"Me and Raven came home, we missed the Titans tower we were married for a year til something happened."

"What is it? tell me!" Rosalie said she was getting very excited.

"Daddy and I wanted a baby, so we started a family."

"What else happened?"

"When I was having morning sickness, I was throwing up like 6 times a day. It was crazy, daddy was getting tired of it til I went to see my doctor."

"What did your doctor say mommy?"

"She said that I was pregnant, and she also said that I was carrying a new baby inside of me."

"Where?"

"Don't tell her about you know what Raven." Robin whispered.

"I won't."

"Where was the new life?"

"A new baby was growing inside my tummy, I had to tell Robin the news.

"Then you tolled daddy that I was growing inside of you?"

"Yes."

"When daddy founded out that you were growing inside of mommy, we were so happy. Starfire, Terra, Cyborg and Beast boy congrats us for starting a family. It took us 2 tries til you were growing in me."

"Wow."

"Then I started cravings, mood swings and I still had morning sickness til you started getting bigger, and bigger and bigger. Then my morning sickness, it went away." Raven said kissing Rosalie's head.

"And mommy's tummy got bigger, and bigger and bigger."

"That was me inside of mommy?"

"Yes my little angel, because Robin helped me make you."

"How?"

"You won't understand, you'll understand when you get older and when you are at my age. I'll tell you how."

"Why not now?"

"Because, you'll get confused."

"I see, but mommy what else happened while you were pregnant with me?"

"When I got bigger while pregnant with you; I got angry with daddy a few times."

"Why?"

"Because one time daddy pushed me in a playful mood; while I was drinking tea and I spilled it on my suit and the floor, I started yelling and cursing at daddy. And daddy started yelling and cursing at me, when he was thinking of what else to say I started to cry. Daddy then stopped yelling and tried to comfort me, but I needed my space so I went to my room to calm down."

"Did daddy needed his space sometimes from you?"

"A few times he did, when he's angry or upset he did. But when I was crying in my room daddy tried to say sorry to me when he went in my room, I was yelling and crying at the same time but daddy said he was sorry for yelling at me and pushing me when I was having my tea."

"What did daddy do?"

"Well Rose, I went up to mommy and hugged her. I've always did that when she gets ticked, upset, angry or sad I've always did that."

"Then what happened next at the end of month four?"

"When I was about to go out with aunt Starfire and aunt Terra, I felt you move for the first time I called daddy over. And he felt you move too."

"I was moving?"

"Yes but in month four only mommy felt you moving, I barley felt you moving in there."

"Then what happened?"

"Me and daddy went to the doctor one day, we heard your heart beat. I cried happy tears then."

"Why?"

"Because daddy and I made you." Raven said.

"Then what else happened?"

"I got a ultrasound one day I went to get a ultrasound on my baby, daddy was with me. The doctor showed the camera that appears on a computer screen, you were alive and moving."

"Did you wanted to find out what was I?"

"Me and daddy wanted to know if you were a boy or a girl, so the doctor said that it's a girl. We kept it away from the other Titans til you were ready to come out."

"Then did I came?"

"Not yet, we had to wait and wait. We got your room ready, I even got a stuffed bear for you to sleep with. But still no baby."

"And then what happened mommy?" Rosalie asked.

"One day I felt my water breaking, it was a sign that you wanted out."

"I did? how did you know?"

"I was feeling contractions in my abdomen, so that's a sign that you wanted out when my water broke I knew you wanted out now."

"How long were you in labor with me mommy?"

"I was in labor for 5 hours."

"How helped you?"

"Daddy carried me to the room where I gave birth to you."

"Who helped me?"

"Starfire did, daddy was with me the whole time."

"He was?"

"Yes and he never left me out of his sight."

"Then I was born?"

"Yes you screamed and yelled so much, as much as me and daddy love you; you missed being warm inside of me."

"Then what happened?" Rosalie asked.

"Then we were free from the spare room, it was me and daddy with you." Raven said.

"You loved the bedroom I did for you, you were so like me."

"Did daddy had his parents?"

"My parents, they died before I met mommy and before you were born."

"How did it happened daddy?" Rosalie asked.

"I used to me in a circus called 'The Flying Graysons' til one show, my parents they died."

"What was your parent's last words?"

"Mom's last words were 'A Raven and Robin would be making a nest once they are together' and after that my dad said 'Two birds can make a nest' and after that I never heard from them again."

"Would that make them my grandparents if they were still alive?"

"Yes, my parents would be your grandparents if they were still alive today."

"That's sad daddy, they would have met mommy."

"Yes, they would have met me if they were alive."

"And they would have met me."

"Yes they would have Rose, they would have..."

"Who took care of you before you met mommy and joined the Teen Titans?"

"Batman did, for a few years til I left to join Teen Titans. And that's how I met mommy."

"Wow, that must have been a long time ago."

"It was."

"So I met grandma Arella, why have I not met my grandpa?"

"Your grandfather, he was evil with me. I didn't like him at all for a dad, he wanted me to be evil...I didn't want to kill Robin, I love him."

"I'm glad he's no longer here, because my grandpa will kill us all."

"He would have, but my mother's sweet and kind. I remember she came to see me and daddy with you."

"She did?"

"Yes, she got to hold you in her arms."

"So while you were pregnant with me did Arella fell in love with me?"

"Yes, she fell in love with you when she knew that she was going to be a grandmother."

"Why?"

"Because she knows a few friends that are grandmas."

"So how was Robin born?" Rosalie asked "Did he was a c section?"

"Yes, my mom had to have a c section with me. Because my mom's hips were not wide enough so I was born c section."

"I was born by pushed out by my mom."

"You did mommy?"

"She was going to have a c section but labor started before she had her c section, and they changed my birth around."

"How was Terra's twins were born?"

"She had to have a c section."

"Why daddy?"

"Terra fell on the side walk, and when she fell mommy saved her. And she passed out so we took her back to the Titans tower and Terra was asleep so we numbed her abdomen and Raven cut Terra open to deliver the twins."

"With c sections I used to get sick before, after or during it."

"That was a while ago Raven, but then you stopped being sick."

"Was daddy to gross out to do it?"

"For the first bit before we got to Terra's womb I was feeling sick, but then mommy needed help I helped mommy then Kiara and Nala were born. But Beast Boy was with her."

"What a cool story."

"Yeah, it's a little gross."

"I fought it was cool daddy." Rosalie said.

"No one messes with daddy."

"And no one messes with mommy when we're in trouble." Raven said as she and Robin played with Rosalie as Rosalie was flying Raven was flying too til Robin caught Raven in his arms and then Rosalie was caught in Raven's arms.

"See, daddy can kick butt at any one who steps in my way and tries to hurt mommy or you."

"Mommy kicks butt at any one who steps in my way and tries to hurt daddy or you."

"I'll soon kick butt at any one who steps in my way and tries to hurt mommy or daddy maybe both."

"I'm sure you will Rose, one day."

"That's when you get older and you learn how to fight bad people that mommy and daddy know."

"But now, mommy's not fighting because she's pregnant. So I get to stay home and look after Rose and do fun things, while daddy fights bad people and save the city."

"I really would like a little sister."

"We've talked about this Rose, it could be a boy if it is a girl. I'll name her whatever name I think of."

* * *

It was December and Raven's due anytime now it was December 21st at 5 pm, Robin and Raven had token Rosalie to see a musical play called The Lion King.

_"What is it?"_

_"It's like you're back from the dead."_

_"Awww, it's alright I'm fine. And you, you even pined me again."_

_"I really missed you."_

_"I missed you too."_

"Mommy, did you and daddy singed this song before I was born?"

"Yes I did Rosalie, I wanted to find the right a song for mommy. Because she is beautiful."

_Nala and Simba: Can You Feel The Love Tonight? It is what the evening brings. Our world for once, in perfect harmony. With all it's living things._

_Simba: So many things to tell her, but how to make her see? The truth about my past, Impossible! She turned away from me._

_Nala: He's holding back he's hiding, but what I can't see. Why would he not be; the king I know he is, the king I see inside._

_Nala and Simba: Can You __Feel The Love Tonight? It is what the evening brings. Our world for once, in perfect harmony. With all it's living things. Can You Feel The Love Tonight, even we've not gone too far. Stealing through; the nights are searching, love is where we are._

___Nala: And if he feels the love tonight, in the way I do._

___Simba: It's enough, for this restless wander._

___Nala and Simba: Just to be...With you._

After the play Raven, Robin and Rosalie were in the car driving home from The Lion King musical play.

"So Rosalie, do you like the play?"

"Yes daddy I do, it was great."

"I'm glad you like the play Rosalie." Raven said as she saw the snow was picking up a bit of a storm "Robin, there's a snow storm on the way."

"We'll have to get home fast before we get stuck in the storm."

"Robin, can you get Rosalie a teddy bear for sitting still for her first time at a musical play?"

"Sure, I'll stop here."

In the store Rosalie and Robin were looking at the teddy bears, there pink, blue, yellow, green, purple and red bears.

Rosalie saw that Vanessa has a yellow teddy bear so she waved to her friend.

"Hey Vanessa, daddy's getting me a bear."

"Wow, you're lucky."

"He's getting me a pink bear to match my cloak." Rosalie said.

"I've got a yellow teddy bear to match my cloak, so it matches my cloak every well."

"Wow, I got a bear because I saw The Lion King musical and I sit still for 2 in a half hours."

"Wow, I saw it last week and I loved it." Vanessa said.

"Yeah, my mom and dad are Lion King fans."

"Rosalie, we have to go mommy's in the car. You'll soon be a big sister."

"Ok dad, give me a minute." Rosalie said "Do you have a brother or sister?"

"I have a brother and a sister, they're only a year old." Vanessa replied.

"Are you lucky to be a big sister?"

"Yes I am lucky, you'll soon be one Rosalie. When you are a big sister you'll have a friend to play with."

"Look over there Vanessa, I think Peppermint's there." Rosalie tricked as Vanessa looked around the store she is falling through Rosalie's tricks.

"Where? I don't see her." Vanessa replied as Rosalie jumped on her best friend and she and her friend were play fighting til Rosalie pined Vanessa to the ground in a playful way.

"Pined ya."

"Who knew you were great at pining people to the ground, in a playful way?"

"My mommy pined daddy to the ground when they first met each other, mommy always pined my daddy."

"You have your mom's pining people ability."

"I do, that's maybe why I'm so like mommy."

"Maybe. Your strong as your mother, and has her powers that she's teaching you how to control them."

"Yeah my mommy and daddy are still working on teaching me, I almost blew a few things up and killed a few people." Rosalie said.

"Has your mom had problems controlling her powers when she was at your stage?" Vanessa asked, she was worried that one day Rosalie will make the world dark like her mother once did.

"Yes mommy has, but when she met daddy she saved him lots of times when he needed help. But when daddy helped mommy with her powers til she learned how to control them, now she knows how to control them very well."

"That's amazing story."

"Mommy almost died a couple times, if she was dead now. I would not be here."

"Rosalie, we have to go now mommy's waiting in the car. I don't want her freezing to death."

"It's not that cold Mr Grayson, it's - 20 outside."

"Ok Vanessa, Merry Christmas see you soon."

"Ok Rosalie, Merry Christmas to you too."

In the car Robin with Rosalie got back in the car.

"I saw Vanessa in the store tonight mommy."

"Wow."

"She's got a bear that matches her cloak, Rosalie got one that matches her cloak."

"That's amazing, now Rosalie let's get in the car. Mommy's waiting, and we don't wanna get caught in a snow storm.

After a few minutes the snow storm got strong and was blowing a bit.

"Mommy, I'm cold."

"We'll be home soon Rosalie, we've got the heater in the car."

"Oh no, oh no!"

"Daddy, what's wrong?" Rosalie asked.

"The car's stuck in the snow."

"Please hurry Robin, the snow is making my daughter feel cold." Raven said.

"I'll see if we can get in a store or something to stay til the snow storm stops, then I'll call the other Titans and tell them where we are now."

After a few minutes of trying to get the car to move nothing will work.

"Why is it not working?"

"I have no clue, come on Raven and Rosalie we're getting out of the car. We can't be freezing in there, we'll find somewhere to stay til the storm stops." Robin got Raven and Rosalie out of the car and Robin called Cyborg and tolled him that their cars need to be fixed and he said that he's on his way.

"Daddy, can we find somewhere warm?"

"Rosalie quite, I'm trying to think here."

"Robin, you might need to think faster."

"Why? what Raven? what's wrong?"

"I think this baby's coming out, now." Raven said.

"Oh no, not in this weather. There's gotta be a hospital here somewhere, let me see."

"Daddy, the hospital's in front of you." Rosalie laughed.

"Oh god, why didn't I see that in the first place?" Robin laughed with Rosalie as Raven screamed again with a nurse coming outside as she heard the scream.

"What's going on out here in this cold?"

"Ms, my wife's in labor. And my daughter needs to be somewhere, and my car broke down."

"Wow this is a Teen Titan problem, come on in you to. I'll take Rosalie with me when we get you and your wife settled in."

"Ok thanks Ms, Raven you'll be fine. I'll stay with you no matter what the heck happens."

"Thanks Robin, I'm glad I'm not alone." Raven said as she screamed in pain again as they went in the hospital and got Raven in a delivery room a couple minutes later.

"Is mommy going to be ok?"

"I'll be fine Rosalie, daddy will...Ow will come bring you here once your sister or brother is born."

"Ok Ms Grayson you're at 4 cm, it won't be long now."

"I'll be right back Raven, I'll take Rosalie where the kids go. It might be a while, I don't want Rosalie to feel bored."

"Ok Robin, be back here...soon!"

"Where are we going daddy?" Rosalie asked as Robin was taking Rosalie to the playroom where kids were there.

"You'll be in this play room til mommy has her baby, once she has the baby I will come here and you can see mommy and the baby."

"Ok daddy, come here when the baby's here." Rosalie said.

"I will, don't worry Rose." Robin replied as he kissed his daughter's forehead "I'll be back, don't know how long mommy's in pain for."

Rosalie was playing in the play room just as Robin left to go back to his wife, Rosalie saw Peppermint with Shelly. Shelly was Vanessa, Rosalie and Peppermint's helper at their daycare Rosalie went up to her friends.

"Hey Rose."

"Hi Peppermint."

"Hello Rosie, I haven't seen you in 2 weeks." Shelly said as she gave Rosalie a hug.

"Where were you in the last 2 weeks Shelly?"

"I was in coma, but I'm feeling much better. Wow, you are?" Rosalie asked "That's great, you'll be back at daycare after Christmas!"

"I will be back after Christmas."

"So when are you going home for Christmas?"

"I will be going home tomorrow morning at 10 o clock."

"That's great, and Peppermint why are you here?"

"My mommy broke her arm, so when she's free from the hospital. I'll be going home, my daddy will pick me up."

"Rosalie why are you here?"

"The car broke near the hospital; uncle Cyborg is fixing it, and my mommy's having a baby. And when the baby is born my dad will get me so I can see the baby."

"That's exciting, is it going to be a boy or a girl?"

"Don't know yet, maybe if mommy's ok with it that you and Peppermint can come and see my little brother or sister."

"Wanna do a puzzle?"

"Sure, what puzzle do you want to do Rosalie?" Shelly asked.

"I want to do the dog puzzles."

Meanwhile Robin's never had left Raven's side and she was in labor for 3 hours.

"Ok Raven, you're fully dilated. When the next contraction comes, push as hard as you can."

"I'm going to check on Rosalie..."

"No! no Robin..." Raven breathed heavily "Please stay, it's coming. I don't wanna do this without you."

"Ok, I'll stay with you. Let me call the Titans and see how they are doing, and I'll tell them to come here."

"Ok that's good Robin...Ahhhhhh!"

"It's ok Raven, you're doing fine just relax and breathe at the same time."

Back at the tower

Terra, Cyborg, Beast boy, Kiara, Nala and Starfire were waiting for Robin; Raven and Rosalie to come back from The Lion King musical.

"It's been 5 hours, I'll call Robin and see what's going on..."

"Robin?"

"Starfire, I'm glad to talk to you. I need to talk to all of the Titans." Robin replied.

"Cyborg, Beast boy, Kiara, Nala, Terra. Robin needs to tell all of us something."

"Go ahead Robin."

"Raven's gone into labor, Rosalie's at the playroom in the hospital. And Raven's baby is about to be born soon, so you all need to come here."

"Ok we're on our way."

"Ok Titans; this is my plan. Cyborg get the T ship started, Beast boy get Kiara and Nala's car seats, Starfire you get all the baby gifts from the baby shower. And I will keep Robin with me to find out what is happening to Raven and the baby."

At the hospital

"This hurts Robin!"

"I know it does."

"She's been in labor for... how long now Robin?"

"She's been in labor for 3 in a half hours Terra, are you there?"

"Yes we are, Cyborg's parking the T sub but he's drop off us at the front So we're on your floor, and we're here now."

"Wow, that was so quick."

"How did you guys get here so fast?" Raven asked as she was breathing heavily til Cyborg came in the room.

"I don't need the boys in here, two of the Titans can be with her."

"Cyborg and Beast boy you wait outside with Kiara and Nala, me and Starfire will stay in this room til it is all over."

"Right."

"You got it girl."

"How is she doing?" Starfire asked as Raven screamed again.

"She's almost done, we just need the head out. And then she'll be close to delivering the baby."

"Raven, I'm here. You don't need to worry." Terra said as she and Starfire rushed to Raven.

"We'll never leave your side for anything."

"The head's crowning, You'll be done in one more push should do it."

"Ok Raven, you can do one more." Robin said as Raven did one more pushed screamed like she was being tore apart til the baby starts to cry and fill the room with cries.

"It's a girl, she's here."

"Oh god, she's ok. I can't believe it that she's ok."

"You did it Raven."

"You're done Raven, you're in no more pain." Terra said as the baby's been cleaned and dressed when a fought came to Raven's mind a couple minutes later.

"Starfire and Terra, get Rosalie she should see her new little sister."

In the playroom Rosalie, Shelly and Peppermint had finished all the dog puzzles.

"Now, what do you want to do next?"

"Rosalie." Terra called out as Rosalie raced to Terra and Starfire and gave them a hug as Shelly and Peppermint smiled at each other.

"What is it aunt Starfire and aunt Terra?"

"Mommy had her baby, it's a girl."

"Yay!"

"Now you're a big sister, mommy and daddy can have you in the room with them to meet your new little sister."

"Can Peppermint and Shelly come too?"

"Sure, I'm ok with it."

"Shelly and Peppermint can come too, because they're Rosalie's friends."

In the room where Raven was resting when she was out of the delivery room the Titans got to see Raven and Robin.

"Having that baby was amazing, I knew it was coming but when she did I was in happy tears when she was born."

"Where's my little sister?"

"Rosalie, she's with the nurses. They're checking to be sure that she's healthy."

"Here she comes Rose." Robin pointed out as the nurse brought the baby and placed it in Raven's arms.

"She's so cute." Terra said as she started to cry a little.

"She's like Rose when she was born."

"Wow, she's a cutie."

"Yeah, I remember when Rosalie was just a baby when she was born."

"What time was she born?" Peppermint asked.

"She was born at 10 pm."

"Wow, so when will the new parents be home with her?"

"Raven's staying here for three days, she'll be home in time for Christmas."

"My sister's here, what's her name mommy?"

"Her name is Renesemee Rachel Grayson."

"Wow, she's like mommy.

"She has a mix of daddy's eyes and my eyes."

"So it's Indigo."

"You're right Rose, do you wanna hold her new little sister?"

"Yes mommy."

"Ok here you go, be careful while holding her you don't wanna drop her. Be sure to hold her head."

"Here my sister this is the first time I've ever hold a baby before."

"Renesemee Rachel Grayson, what a pretty name. Just like Rosalie Raven Grayson."

"My sister is cute."

"Can I hold her?"

"Sure Terra, my auntie can hold my new little sister."

"Hello Renesemee, it's aunt Terra my niece and Rosalie's sister." Terra said as Kiara and Nala saw Terra with Renesemee.

"Can we see her mommy?"

"Sure, but becareful not to drop her." Terra gave the baby to Kiara and Nala to hold and they were so careful.

"She's so cute, she's like Rosalie and her mom."

"She is, can aunt Starfire hold her?"

"Sure aunt Star, here you go."

"She's so like her mommy, it makes me wanna cry."

"Yeah, she's like me."

"Raven look she has a diamond on her head."

"Wow, she is like me."

Starfire gave the baby to Robin and Rosalie jumped on the bed to be with Raven.

"I wonder who will Renesemee look like when she's all grown up."

"Mommy will you be home with my sister soon?"

"I will be home with your sister soon."

After a few day before Christmas Raven and Robin got to take Renesemee home with the Titans.

"Mommy and daddy are home." Rosalie flew to the front door to see Raven was thin again with Renesemee sleeping in her arms wearing a dark green cloak.

"We're home Rose."

"Mommy and daddy!"

"Did she missed us?"

"Oh yeah it was quiet." Starfire said.

"Yeah I called Raven and Rosalie had to talk to you."

"She did, and I missed her too."

"How's Renesemee mommy?"

"She's good, and she's sleep. She fell asleep when we were leaving."

"We took Rosalie to see Santa."

"That's cool."

"I was in it." Cyborg said as he showed Raven and Robin the picture of them with Santa.

"That sucks that we weren't in it, because Raven needed my help with Renesemee. We'll be in the picture next year."

"Yeah Renesemee will be in it too."

After a while later Renesemee got used to being in the Titans tower with Raven, Robin and Rosalie were helping Renesemee with things that she can't do on her own, at least not yet.

The end


End file.
